1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windshield wiper, and more particularly to a windshield wiper connector for connecting a wiper rod and a wiper arm of the windshield wiper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A windshield wiper is used to scrape rainwater or dust on the windshield. The windshield wiper comprises a motor, a wiper arm, a windshield wiper connector and a wiper rod. The output shaft of the motor is connected with the wiper arm. The wiper arm is connected with the wiper rod through the windshield wiper connector. In general, the windshield wiper connector is designed according to the structure of the wiper arm. The windshield wiper connector comprises a fixing seat and a coupling. The fixing seat is fixed to the middle of the wiper rod. The coupling is is mounted on the fixing seat. After the fixing seat and the coupling are assembled, the windshield wiper connector is to connect the wiper arm. The windshield wiper connector is fixedly connected, namely, the fixing seat is welded or riveted on the wiper rod, and the coupling is fixed on the fixing seat through a rivet.
When the wiper rod is partially damaged or the windshield wiper connector is partially damaged, the whole windshield wiper must be replaced with a new one. This causes a waste. Besides, the wiper arm cannot be designed for different brands or vehicle models. The consumers may worry about the applicability of the windshield wiper when purchasing a new windshield wiper.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.